


parallel world

by blossooommyaya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Mermaids, Songfic, Teenagers, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: необыкновенное лето чанбина с русалками и капелькой магии.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	parallel world

**Author's Note:**

> песня к работе: kinoko teikoku (きのこ帝国) — parallel world (平行世界)

**_二人の行為に意味なんてないから_ **   
**(𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰)**

всё изменилось в тот летний день, в тот момент, когда чанбин увидел странную чешую на ногах у сынмина. никто не обращал внимания, а чешуя предательски как-то блестела на солнце, привлекая к себе испуганный немного взгляд со. он несмело подошёл и, смотря удивлённо, спросил:

— сынмин, может, не моё дело просто... ну, а можно спросить, что у тебя с ногами?

в миг ким стал таким же удивлённым, как и его товарищ. он заговорчески взял руки чанбина в свои и, смотря ему в глаза, прошептал:

— как давно ты видишь это?

со толком ничего тогда не понял, если быть честными. и жил он в неведении ещё несколько недель, вспоминая странный инцидент на пляже с некой опаской. но потом сынмин позвал его гулять и познакомил с необычным парнем по имени чонин. они, наконец, рассказали чанбину, что к чему и как теперь жить.

_《 — в общем, ты не избранный или типа того, но у тебя есть способности._

_— да, ты можешь их развить или продолжать делать вид, что не видишь ничего странного вокруг._

_— ребят, да я странное начал видеть только в сынмине, и эта чешуя мне до сих пор ночью в плохих снах видится._

_чонин и сынмин переглянулись, будто мысленно обмениваясь какими-то догадками (на деле они просто не знали, как поступать дальше). после небольшой паузы чонин продолжил:_

_— у тебя есть магические способности, хён. ну, знаешь, ты внезапно увидел другую сторону реальности не зря. скорее всего, ты один из нас,— он гордо похлопал себя по груди,— ты, должно быть, маг. 》_

  
сынмин оказался русалкой. у него на ногах и на руках иногда появляется чешуя, в воде он может показывать свой хвост по собственному желанию, на глазах почти незаметная плёнка, которая защищает их при погружениях, и на шее, когда парень в своей (почти) естественной среде, появляются жабры, как у рыб, но немного другие. и видят это всё только такие же сверхъестественные создания.

а чанбин теперь, с помощью специальных слов и силы собственного желания, может творить волшебство. он готов называть это пока что только волшебством, потому что всё ещё не до конца верит в то, что его лето вдруг из чего-то совершенно обычного превратилось в познание новой, иной реальности, которая открылась ему только сейчас.

после всего они чаще стали общаться с кимом. тонкости жизни русалок оказались невероятно интересными, а ракушки, которые сынмин может достать со дна, всегда удивляют своей красотой.

однако жизнь вокруг продолжает идти своим чередом: чонину всё ещё нужно будет ходить в школу, а не только зубрить заклинания и практиковаться в приготовлении зелий; сынмину помогать отцу в магазине, а не целыми днями плескаться в море; чанбину работать в кофейне и принимать новых посетителей. рутина поглощает, и спасение находится на вечерних отдалённых пляжах.

обычно чанбин и сынмин гуляют вдвоём, долго разговаривая о дневных заботах и, в принципе, обо всём, что им интересно, а после младший на долгое время заплывает в море. в этой процедуре нет особой необходимости, если быть честными, просто в какой-то момент, на закате, бин становится слишком красивым и глупое сердце стучит в ритм прибою. ким бежит от этих чувств в пучину, в волны, куда-угодно, подальше от парня, неожиданно увидевшего его настоящую сущность. сынмин боится, что и глупые, почти взрослые чувства чанбин тоже увидит когда-нибудь.

и в один из последних летних вечеров, когда ким хотел снова на долгое время погрузится в воду, со вдруг взял его за руку, удерживая возле себя. сынмин растерянно хлопает глазами, а чанбин, выдыхая тяжело, говорит:

— останься, пожалуйста. в этом же нет необходимости?

— а тебе по чём знать?

— я у чонина спрашивал.

ким мысленно отмечает, что потом с младшим поговорит по этому поводу.

— а что ещё он тебе сказал?— теперь он на со не смотрит, как до этого. парень всё ещё держит его за руку, хотя необходимости особой уже нет.

— ничего больше не говорил, я сам догадался.

в этот вечер без признаний и без сопливых поцелуев. просто сынмин перестаёт бежать, сломя голову, остаётся рядом и они продолжают свои совершенно обыкновенные беседы.

поцелуй случается через пару дней, когда обещали шторм, но в душах, что у сынмина, что у чанбина, было до безобразия спокойно. они обсуждали просмотренный недавно фильм, сидя в комнате бина, а после замолчали оба. и со потянулся к губам младшего, как будто поцеловать другого парня легче, чем увидеть его чешую на ногах и начать колдовать (но на деле-то и правда сделать это проще). ким жмётся ближе, целует в ответ.

когда сил и воздуха перестаёт хватать, чанбин смотрит в глаза напротив и признаётся:

— думаю, ты мне нравишься. очень-очень нравишься.

— фух, а я-то уж подумал, что это поцелуй по старой дружбе!

— идиот,— со цокает языком, бьёт по руке легонько, но ни капельки не обижается. на сынмина невозможно обижаться. особенно когда он практически лежит на кровати, стеснительно вжимаясь в свою огромную толстовку. чанбин улыбается тепло, и так медленно подходит к концу последний месяц его необыкновенного лета.


End file.
